1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus in which by removing a cover constructing a part or all of a housing, a CPU or a board (CPU board) on which the CPU is arranged can be removed.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in association with the progress of the techniques, computers are being rapidly developed. Particularly, a CPU chip as a heart of the computer is being progressed everyday. Therefore, the computer maker rapidly makes a commercially available product of an apparatus using a latest CPU chip and is vigorously competing. Such a competition also largely contributes to not only a compatibility of the improvement of the performance of the computer and the reduction of the costs but also an enlargement of spread. On the contrary, a speed of generation exchange of the CPU chip rises. When seeing from the user side, there is also a fact that it is impossible to ignore the occurrence of a situation such that the product becomes an old type just after the user bought it.
Among the conventional apparatuses, therefore, there is an apparatus with a design such that in the case where the performance of the CPU of the apparatus which the user bought seems to be inferior to the latest CPU, the CPU chip sole body or one board (CPU board) on which the CPU chip and peripheral parts are attached can be exchanged. As examples of the mechanical structures of those apparatuses, there is a structure such that a cover (lid) is provided for a housing so that the CPU chip or CPU board can be easily removed and, by opening the cover, the CPU chip or CPU board can be grasped by the hand, a structure such that the whole housing can be removed and the CPU chip or CPU board are arranged in portions such that they can be easily grasped by the hand by removing the housing, and the like.
In such a conventional structure, the CPU chip or CPU board is connected to a main board fixed in the apparatus main body by fitting members such as connectors or the like. When removing, operations such that an arbitrary portion of the CPU chip or CPU board is grasped by the hand and the fitted connectors are pulled out while swinging it are executed.
Therefore, there are problems such that a dynamical load in the irregular direction due to the swinging motion is also applied in the direction other than the load direction that is optimum to pull out the connectors, a breakage of the connectors or the like occurs, a defective connection is caused, the CPU board is deformed, a pattern is broken, and the like.